Blastoria
by FuckingZabinni
Summary: Eres la hermana de mi prometida, y yo el mejor amigo de tu futuro marido. ¿Y aún me preguntas si ésto está bien, Astoria? La historia de amor entre Blaise Zabini y Astoria Greengrass.
1. Lo peor de un corazón roto

_**¿Sabes qué es lo peor de un corazón roto?**_

_No aprendí a mudar de piel cual serpiente, conservo en frío el veneno, pero no puedo dejarme atrás y ser una nueva. Creo que tengo un problema.__  
__Sigo pensando que el sufrir esta mejor en mí. Pero un día no podrá esconderse y saldrá. Es más... otras dos "virtudes" lo acompañan el día que se rompan las cuerdas de el piano no será el único que quiebre.__Si muere una nota, se muere la partitura en su totalidad._

_Estaba furioso. No, más que furioso. Estaba… Por Salazar y Morgana, estaba lleno de odio, de rencor, con ganas de partirle la putísima cara a Theodore Nott. La misma persona que hace dos días le pedía su libro de Pociones._

_-Hijo de puta…-murmura caminando por la mazmorra que era la sala común de su casa.- Cabrón, cabrón… ¡Cabrón! -grita sentándose en el primer sofá color esmeralda que encontró._

_''Dijiste que no te importaba que estuviese con otros, Blaise. ¿Y qué mejor que un amigo?''_

-¡Já!-suelta aún ensimismado en lo que había sucedido hace unos instastes. ¿Amigo, él? Él no tenía amigos, y si estuviesen en un universo paralelo y los tuviese, él sería el último al que eligiese.

Era cierto, Blaise Zabinni no tenía amigos. Ni uno. Para nada. ¿Colegas? Obviamente sí, todo el bando masculino de Slytherin deseaba salir con él por Hogsmade, consiguiendo alguna de sus sobras. Tías de las que se cansaba después del primer polvo. Incluso bastantes tejones y cuervos le lamían el culo.

No, Blaise no tenía amigos. Sólo había una persona de la que de verdad se preocupaba, y a la que sería fiel toda su vida. Draco Malfoy.

Pero Draco no era un simple amigo. No, la palabra ''amigo'' no llega ni a la suela de los zapatos de la relación que tenían. Draco era un hermano. Su único y el puto mejor hermano.

De repente, vuelve a levantarse del sofá, murmurando cosas casi incomprensibles, ante la atenta mirada de algunas serpientes que hacían deberes, o simplemente charlaban, ese domingo.

-Qué.-les contesta, con el labio superior alzado, gesto que no podía evitar hacer por culpa de Draco.

Inmediatamente, los que le observaban giraron sus rostros a la dirección contraria, fingiendo volver a sus asuntos.

Pero, joder, como odiaba a ese puto bastardo… Liarse… ¿¡Con Daphne!?

Sí, era cierto que no estaban juntos, que le había dicho que él seguiría tirándose a otras, sin miramientos. ¡Pero no dijo nada de que ella pudiese hacerlo!

Suspira aún caminando en círculos, alrededor del sofá.

Pero que cojones… Es Daphne. Igual de fría, y ardiente que él. Por eso mismo había aceptado de buena gana cuando su madre le comunicó que había concertado su matrimonio con ella hace dos años. Pero… sólo de recordar como él le subía la mano por debajo de la camisa…

Basta.

Blaise Zabinni no estaba… ¿celoso? ¿Era ese el adjetivo adecuado para aquel ardor que sentía en el pecho y que le hacía temblar las manos?

No tiene ni idea, pero la última vez que le temblaron de aquel modo, fue este último verano, cuando Bellatrix, la tía de Draco, había decidido que ya era hora de curtirles para ser unos mortífagos dignos del Señor Tenebroso.

Cierra los ojos. Aún recuerda el sabor a sangre mezclado con su propio vómito en la garganta. No dudo en usar cada una de las torturas que supo contra ellos.

Pero eso era otro tema, y no quería enfurecerse más de lo que estaba. No quería acabar quemando este puto colegio para idiotas.

Decide ir a su dormitorio, echar una siesta, quizá hacerse una paja, o… Igual llamar a Pansy. Daba igual, su mente ahora mismo estaba lejos de Pansy, estaba en el próximo sábado, la fiesta típica de Slytherin que se celebraba al inicio de todos los cursos. Sí, le daría a Daphne en toda la cara. Si hiciese falta, se tiraría a la primera que pillase delante de todos. Y de ella.

Con una sonrisa diabólica sobre esos ojos cristalinos de su cara, llega al dormitorio donde está su cama, y cuatro más.

Tan ensimismado está, que cuando apoya su cabeza en la almohada y se quita los zapatos con unos simples movimientos de pies, no se da cuenta de que la cama de Draco Malfoy está ocupada.

Se sienta sobre su colchón con una ceja alzada. ¿Una chica? Draco no se había acostado con ninguna tía anoche… Y si así fuera, no la habría dejado dormir es su cama más tarde de las ocho de la mañana… Y eran las seis de la tarde.

Se levanta, caminando hasta donde la chica.

-Eh, bella durmiente.-menea su hombro, intentando ser ''suave''.- Deberías ir a tu cama.

La chica, metiendo la cabeza bajo la almohada, emite un sonido con la boca, en señal de que no iba a moverse.

-Vamos, muévete.-vuelve a menearla, esta vez agarrando su brazo. Lo que le faltaba, que Draco pensase que su nueva fantasía era follarse a tías en su cama.

Vuelve a emitir un sonido, pero esta vez aparta la almohada, dejando ver su rostro, a pesar de que seguía con los ojos cerrados.

Blaise frunce el ceño.

-¿Astoria?

La hermana pequeña de Daphne abre los ojos de repente, y con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora, se deshace de las sábanas, sentándose sobre la cama, intentando peinarse con las manos.

-Eh…Yo… Yo Blaise…Bueno…

Él sólo dibuja una sonrisa en sus labios. Una sonrisa que muy bien conocía Astoria, pues es la que casi siempre le dedicaba a ella, justo antes de meterse con ella y su adoración hacia Draco.

-Quita esa sonrisa ya, Zabinni.-responde de pronto, malhumorada.

Blaise solo alza una ceja, sin cambiar ni un ápice su expresión.

-Deberías dirigirte a mí con más educación, peque. Por si te lo recuerdo, te acabo de pillar durmiendo sobre las sábanas de tu Romeo.-dice con tono de burla, intentando no reírse.

Ve enseguida el rubor en las mejillas de Astoria, que, como acto reflejo en ella, pone morros.

-¿No…?¿¡No ibais a practicar al campo de Quidditch?!-pregunta cabreada, intentando contener las ganas de borrarle la sonrisa a base de tortazos.

-Sí, pero yo he cambiado de opinión y he dejado a tu amorcito al mando de esos dos idiotas.-dice refiriéndose a Crabbe y Goyle.

-¿Y no estás con mi hermana?-pregunta con una ceja alzada, formando una débil sonrisa en sus labios.

Blaise suspira. Sabe lo que significaba esa sonrisa.

La pequeña serpiente va a destilar un poco de su veneno ''amoroso''.

-¿Ya habéis discutido de nuevo porque no sabes tener ''esa cosa''-dice, señalando su entrepierna.- quieta?

Blaise se aguanta las ganas de echarla ahí a patadas. Por una vez, él no había tenido la puta polla quieta, era ella, que parecía no tener suficiente con tener la suya dentro. Aprieta la mandíbula y vuelve a dibujar una sonrisa.

-No, es que me apetecía arruinar la reputación de mi futura cuñada, proclamando que va durmiendo entre las sábanas de la persona que nunca la querrá.-se burla, poniendo morros y frotando sus manos bajo los ojos, como un niño.

Ríe a carcajas por lo que él mismo acaba de decir, y tras un momento, la mira desde el suelo, en el que estaba sentado. _Oh oh, problemas._

El gesto de Astoria había cambiado completamente. Tenía los labios apretados, y miraba hacia otra dirección.

Se levanta y se sienta a su lado.

-Eh, vamos As, no te pongas así. No voy a decírselo a nadie…-dice, rodando los ojos ahora que no le miraba, moviéndola con un ligero empujón.

-Me da igual.-contesta, girando su cara para que no la viese aguantar las lágrimas.

-As, por Salazar…-se pasa las manos por la cara. Lo que le faltaba, tener ahora que aguantar las tonterías de la princesita.- Te juro por mi madre que no se lo diré a nadie.

-Te estoy diciendo que me da igual, Blaisssse.-dice, seseando su nombre, al igual que Draco cuando se pone insoportable.- Además, estás deseando que tu madre muera.

Hace una mueca con la boca y se echa hacia atrás, posando las manos en el colchón.

-Bueno, sí, eso es cierto… Pero no se lo diré a nadie.

Nota como sus hombros descienden, y dirige la mirada al suelo.

-¿En serio piensas… que nunca me querrá?-pregunta, intentando que no le temblase la verdad.

_Mierda._

-No…Sólo que…

Oye de repente sus sollozos, y calla. No sabía por qué no se acostumbraba a ellos, si, realmente, Astoria se pasaba la mitad de los cursos en Hogwarts llorando por las esquinas. Viendo como su futuro marido, al que sin entender Blaise, amaba desde la primera vez que le vió, se iba con todas las tías posibles. Y cuando no era eso, la rechazaba o la miraba como a una hermanita.

Se incorpora de nuevo sobre la cama de su hermano, y dudando un poco, posa la mano sobre su hombro.

-As… No llores, no lo he dicho en serio, estaba cab…

-¡Sí, sí lo has dicho en serio!-grita entre sollozos, girando el rostro hasta dar con sus ojos.

-Joder, Astoria, si te lo digo, es por algo. Deja de llorar.-le dice en un tono paternal.

-Sólo me ve como una cría…

-Eso no es verdad…-suspira, exasperado. Quería que se fuese de allí ya. Ya se le habían quitado las ganas hasta de masturbarse. _Joder._

-Sí, sí lo es.-contesta tajante, intentando controlar sus lágrimas.- Todos me veis de esa forma. Como una cría, o vuestra ''hermanita''.-añade, fingiendo unas comillas con sus manos.

-Yo no te veo como una cría, Astoria.

_Vete ya, pesada._

-Bésame.-le exige, deshaciéndose de sus lágrimas con las mangas del jersey.

-Qué cojones dices.-responde, intentando no volver a mostrar esa sonrisa burlona.

_Ahora resulta que está loca._

-Que me beses. ¿No dices que no me ves como una niña? Entonces, me verás como una mujer.

-No voy a hacerlo.-contesta serio, algo cansado de esa voz impertinente.

-Bésame.

-No.

-Bésame. Bésame. Bésame. ¡Bésame! ¡BE-SA…

_JODER. Cállate._

Y sorprendida, realmente, puesto que no esperaba que lo hiciese, Astoria notó los suaves labios del mejor amigo de Draco sobre los suyos. Se movían suavemente, sobre los suyos. Encajando, con mucha facilidad.

-Realmente no quie…-intentó volver a hablar, pero Blaise había abierto su boca con los labios, e introducido su lengua, dando lametadas sobre su paladar, inspeccionado todo a su alrededor.

Era el primer beso de Astoria, pero nunca lo diría. Puede sonar patético, pero incluso el primer beso lo estaba reservando para Draco.

Había oído mil historias a sus amigas, e incluso a su hermana de que el primer beso era lo más vergonzoso y patético después de hacerlo por primera vez.

_Demasiada saliva, no sabes dónde poner la lengua, ni qué hablar de si chocas los dientes. Ugh, que repelús, los dientes._

Y mil cosas más, que en ese mismo instante, le parecían una auténtica gilipollez a Astoria. Pues Blaise, no besaba, le estaba haciendo el amor a su boca, con la boca. Y joder, qué bien lo hacía.

Y ella lo hacía bien, pero qué muy bien. _Será virgen, pero debe de haber besado a unos cuántos._Besaba tan bien, que no pudo reprimir un ruido procedente de su garganta.

De repente, aún besándola, abre los ojos. Y puede ver lo poco que puede de su rostro. ¿Estaba besando a Astoria Greengrass? ¿A la hermana de su… su lo que fuera? ¿¡A LA FUTURA MUJER DE DRACO?!

Se separa de repente, intentando fingir normalidad, aclarándose la garganta.

-Bueno ya pue…

Pero se calla en el momento en que ve cómo otra lágrima cae de los ojos de Astoria, que rueda por su mejilla izquierda, colorada por el beso, supone Blaise.

-¿Sabes qué es lo peor de un corazón roto?-pregunta Astoria, casi en un susurro.

Blaise no contesta, pero Astoria sabe que él espera una respuesta.

-No saber cómo te sentías antes.

Se levanta del colchón, para ponerse en frente de él, secando las lágrimas de su cara en vano, pues volvían a brotar otras.

-Intentas… recordarlo… Pero lo único que sientes y ves es dolor… Y ese dolor… mata.

Astoria traga saliva, y huye rápidamente del dormitorio, sin saber con qué fuerzas.

Astoria, nunca sabrá que a Blaise esa respuesta le parecía una idiotez, puesto que para él no había un ''antes''. Blaise Zabinni había nacido con el corazón roto.

Lo que nunca sabrá Astoria tampoco, es que a la mañana siguiente, en clase de Pociones, Blaise no consigue realizar correctamente la poción Muerto en Vida para conseguir un bote de Suerte Líquida. Estaba demasiado distraído pensando en un ''_estúpido beso con una cría_.'' Según él.


	2. Él y yo tenemos el volumen al máximo

'' _Nunca conocí mejor mago que tú, explícame de dónde te sacas el mundo de dos. __Y__por favor__, no me digas que esto es cosa mía y de mi amor.  
Abre los ojos, echa a correr y esta vez no iré tres pasos por delante, puedes tragar el fuego, pero no hay más ardor que mis besos, puedes tragar una daga, pero no hay más dolor que mi daño.  
Haz que vean lo que no eres, déjame desvelarte truco por truco, entre tú y yo no hay más magia que tu amor y el mío haciéndonos nuestros._

Anda por los pasillos. Anda directa a clase, sin prisa pero sin pausa. Varias compañeras de su casa la saludan al pasar, y ella les dedica una sonrisa a modo de saludo. No había desayunado, había despertado un poco más tarde de lo normal, y por no llegar tarde a clase o no peinarse correctamente, había decidido saltarse el desayuno.

Para de repente, notando como él se acercaba. ¿Le dirá algo del beso de ayer? ¿Le habrá contado algo a Draco? Seguro que sí. No puede evitar sonrojarse. Por Merlín, sólo a ella se le ocurre dormir en su cama, y decirle eso a Blaise, y bes… Basta. Le saludará.

Levanta la vista del suelo, dispuesta a sonreírle. Pero de pronto se da cuenta de que no era él. Ni siquiera llevaba el uniforme de Slytherin. Agita la cabeza levemente a los lados. Sigue andando.

_¿Besarán todos los chicos así?_

Aprieta la mandíbula cuando vuelve a pillarla con las manos en la masa, coqueteando con Nott. Delante de su puta cara y de los demás. Para colmo tenía que oír a Pansy organizando los últimos detalles de la puñetera fiesta de la sala común que se celebraría esa noche. Ya era viernes, la semana había pasado volando, a pesar de las miradas furtivas entre él y Astoria.

No habían hablado. Blaise tampoco creía que fuese necesario. Él no era mucho de hablar, y no en el mal sentido. La consideraba como una gran amiga. Pero Blaise valoraba los silencios. Los silencios eran más valiosos. No habían pasado noches, en las que se la encontraba llorando en la sala común, a solas, y él simplemente agarraba su mano y callaba. Sólo callaba.

Tan ensimismado estaba mientras recordaba alguna de esas noches, que no escuchaba como Draco le llamaba, hasta que se sentó a su lado, en el Gran Comedor, cogiendo una manzana verde.

-Por Salazar, Blaise, estás más ido que la loca de Adivinación.

Blaise al instante deja de lado su plato y le mira, alzando las cejas.

-Vaya, mi ''princeso'' ya ha llegado, ¿alguna nueva noticia?

Draco simplemente rueda los ojos y suspira, siempre tan borde, siempre tan Malfoy.

-El Whisky de Fuego y el Jerez está listo.-le informa, alzando el pecho, orgulloso, un año más de haber podido burlar al idiota del conserje, Filch.

Blaise simplemente encoge los hombros, y agarra su copa llena de zumo de calabaza, dando un trago.

-Desde el lunes andas en las nubes, Blaissse.-sesea su nombre, mostrando su molestia-.

Deja su copa donde estaba, y gira levemente su cuerpo, para fijar su mirada en él. Pero cuando va a hablar, una voz femenina, a su espalda exactamente, se adelanta:

-Seguro que está enamorado…

Draco alza una ceja, algo susceptible ante las palabras de Pansy Parkinson y Blaise, que hasta el momento estaba bromeando, se gira de nuevo, hasta mirarla.

-Mira Pansy, porque eres una mujer, si no ahora mismo te hundía la puta cara.-la mira de arriba abajo, alzando el labio superior- No todos nos enamoramos cada semana.-sonríe, de forma maliciosa, queriéndola hacer todo el daño posible-.

Pero Pansy no era una mujer cualquiera, y ese tipo de pullitas no le afectaban lo más mínimo. Sabía a la perfección lo que era y lo que hacía. Y a ella le encantaba. Por lo que, simplemente suspira y vuelve a lista de cosas que debería haber en la fiesta.

-¿Algún fichaje para esta noche, Draco?-pregunta Goyle, unos asientos más a la derecha.

En ese momento, él alza la mirada, y ve como la expresión de Astoria, que estaba en frente de él, al lado de su hermana Daphne, cambia de una sonrisa, a entornar los ojos. Y podría jurar que, aunque no pudiese ver tras los objetos, apretaba los puños bajo la mesa.

-Sí.-se adelanta Blaise.- Hemos decidido hacer lo nuestro oficial liándonos delante de todos, pero no digas nada, bola de grasa.-bromea, mientras mira a Draco, acariciando su mejilla.- ¿Verdad, cariño?

Draco no contesta. Aunque lo hiciese, ni siquiera Blaise que se encontraba a su lado, lo hubiese oído.

Para él, todo había quedado en silencio, y sólo el mejor sonido llenaba el gigantesco lugar que era el Gran Comedor de Hogwarts.

La encantadora risa de Astoria Greengrass.

-¡No Daphne, no!-grita, con lágrimas en los ojos, en el cuarto que compartía con tres compañeras más.- ¡No puedo soportarlo más, no quiero soportarlo más!

Astoria gira la cara, hacia un lado. Y de repente, nota un ardor insoportable en su mejilla, y después un escozor. Cuando vuelve a mirarla, intentando recomponerse con un largo rastro de lágrimas por su cara, se encuentra a una Daphne con los ojos fuera de sí, y con la mano aún levantada. La había pegado.

-¡Deja de comportarte como una cría!-grita, formando puños con las dos manos al lado de su cuerpo.- ¡Esto!-la señala con el dedo índice.- ¡Es-lo-que-e-res! ¡Estás comprometida casi desde el día en que naciste con Draco Malfoy, y tendrás que soportar esto y muchas más cosas! ¡Y tendrás que callarte, y apechugar! ¡Compórtate, por Salazar!

Se restriega los ojos con los puños, sin importarle el rastro de rímel que tiene por la cara, o las propias manos, intentando controlar su llanto para hablar sin ahogarse. Cuenta hasta diez mentalmente, cerrando los ojos.

Que me comporte…-murmura, en un suspiro casi inaudible.- ¿Quieres que me comporte, Daphne?-pregunta, con la cabeza gacha. Pero Daphne podía ver su sonrisa, una sonrisa malvada. Su hermana era una serpiente, no podía olvidarlo. Y estaba a punto de destilar veneno.- ¿Me comporto como tú? ¿Liándome con Nott en los pasillos sabiendo que estoy comprometido con Blaise Zabinni? ¿Así quieres que me comporte?

Daphne cruza los brazos, soltando un bufido.

-Blaise Zabinni me ha jodido la vida. Se merece eso y más. Tienes suerte de no estar comprometida con un tío que te restriega por la cara el número de mujeres que se tira a la semana. ¿Crees que no duele, Astoria? ¿Crees que el día que su madre y papá nos comprometieron mis saltos de alegría eran falsos? Le he amado. Y le he amado más que mi propia vida. Pero él no lo ha hecho As.-puede oír de sus labios un quejido, desde la garganta, a modo de lloro.- Y nunca lo hará, y por Salazar que es lo único que sé.

¿Tan ciega había estado? ¿Cómo podía siquiera haber besado a Blaise? Él era el causante de tanto dolor en su hermana mayor, era él el que iba jodiendo las vidas de las mujeres. Y ella podría ser la siguiente.

Y justo cuando va a contestarla, intentar animarla, abrazarla. No puede, porque se queda anonadada con lo que ve, en el umbral de la puerta.

Blaise Zabinni, con la blusa blanca del uniforme, a medio desatar, y rodeando con su brazo izquierdo los hombros de una morena de ojos azules.

Cree verle mover la boca, diciendo algo, antes de posar una sonrisa mortífera en sus labios.

Pero Astoria sólo oye un pitido en sus oídos. No puede soportarlo, y huye de la habitación, de la sala común, que estaba abarrotada de serpientes, medio bebidos, medio desnudos.

Corre, corre lejos, hasta llegar a un pasillo apenas iluminado, cerca de las mazmorras. Abre la primera puerta que encuentra, y se adentra en el aula vacía.

Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que un chico, de ojos verdes como esmeraldas, corría tras ella, sin parar de repetir su nombre.

Mientras corría, siguiéndola, no para de repetirse lo idiota que era.

Todo iba bien, joder. Todo era perfecto. Tirarse a esa tía en la cama de Daphne. Y el muy idiota se equivoca de cuarto, yendo al de Astoria. Y tuvo que ver su cara, su rostro. Y empezó a sentirse como nunca se había sentido. Como un perdedor.

Sí, Blaise Zabinni iba a tirarse a una cuando estaba comprometido con Daphne. Y la única persona de la que se preocupaba ahora era de Astoria Greengrass.

Estaba casi seguro de que no lloraba por su culpa, pero no podía verla llorar. No podía verla llorar y no hacer nada al respecto. Había miles de mujeres, casi podría decir que millones, haciendo cola para dos segundos de su atención.

Pero Astoria Greengrass, solo había una.

Cuando la ve llegar hasta un pasillo de vete a saber dónde, pues ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba, pasa tras una puerta, y no duda ni un segundo en seguirla y entrar. Empuja la puerta, entra, cerrándola a sus espaldas, y ve a la pequeña As, llorando, sentada sobre una de las mesas del aula vacía.

Camina hasta ella, sin dejar de oír sus sollozos, con la cara agachada. Gracias a la luz de la luna, veía pequeños brillos que caían de sus ojos hasta el suelo. Eran sus lágrimas.

Llega hasta estar en frente suyo, y es cuando ella parece darse cuenta de que no está sola.

-As…-susurra, de una forma tan suave, que se clava en el fondo de su corazón, como una punzada.

Ella levanta el rostro, que volvía a estar cubierto por el rímel, y esos labios rojos que eran imposibles de ignorar. Frunce el ceño, y le empuja con los brazos. ''¡Vete!'' La oye gritar en un llanto.

Pero él no se va, él se queda, en silencio. Volviendo a acercarse a ella, volviendo a abrazarla, a estrecharla, como siempre había hecho. Como siempre, piensa él, haría siempre.

Y ella por un momento se intenta apartar, pero… ¿Para qué mentir? No había lugar más reconfortable que sus brazos.

-Eres… Eres mala persona…-gimotea, contra su pecho, sin apartarse.

-Lo sé...-susurra él.- Lo sé.-repite.

Y es cuando por primera vez, ella le ve derrumbarse. Aquel hombre, de tez pálida, ojos radiantes, bromista, divertido, alegre. Ese chico que era un caballero con los suyos, y un cabrón con el resto. Ese misma persona, estaba abrazándola, mientras su brazos temblaban, y su pecho se movía a una gran velocidad, de forma irregular. Mientras que por sus mejillas rodaban caminos de agua. De lágrimas. De dolor.

Ella lo siente. Oye su corazón romperse. Más de lo que siempre había estado. Puede notar, como otra brecha se rasga en su alma, y cómo ese dolor a él le es insoportable.

-Te juro…-comienza a susurrar él, con la voz y el tono inestable.- Que he deseado con toda mi alma poder amarla. Te lo juro.-repite, en su oído.- Pero no puedo Astoria.-gimotea de nuevo, abrazándola con más fuerza.- No puedo, porque yo no puedo amar.

Y llora con él, llora más fuerte. Pero no llora porque se sienta identificada con Daphne, o porque él tenga razón en lo que dice. Llora porque le duele saber, que Blaise Zabinni, el hombre que siempre la ha protegido, piense eso de él. Que es incapaz de amar, que no sirve para ello, que no se merece el amor de nadie.

Separa su rostro de su pecho, y alza la vista, aún sentada en aquella mesa, mientras él estaba de pie. Clava sus ojos en los suyos, que la miraban extrañado, tristes, sin solución.

-Sí que puedes.

Pero él niega con la cabeza, cerrando los ojos un instante.

-Blaise, mírame.-dice, agarrando su cara con ambas manos, para que no apartase la mirada.- Sí que puedes. Lo estás haciendo. Ahora.

La escucha atentamente. Y por una vez en su vida, sabe que se equivocaba. Sí que podía amar. Él la había hecho sentirse amada. Desde que atravesó por primera vez las puertas del aquel colegio, y se prometió a sí mismo que no permitiría que la hiciesen daño. La había amado. La amaba, joder. Y se estaba dando cuenta ahora. Porque ella se lo estaba haciendo saber.

-Astoria yo…

Pero no puede terminar la frase. Ella ha puesto un dedo sobre sus labios, haciéndole callar. Y él calla. No dice ni una palabra. Sólo mira sus ojos, más brillantes que nunca. Y piensa, si los suyos podrán verse un día así.

Pero deja de pensar, porque, sin saber cómo. Ella le está besando. Está siendo besado por Astoria Greengrass. Sus labios acarician los suyos, encajando a la perfección, bailando entre ellos, restregándose, mordiéndose de forma coqueta, con el sabor salado de las lágrimas de ambos, que pronto desaparecen, porque ellos se las han producido el uno al otro, y sólo ellos son capaces de hacerlas desaparecer. Ella tira de su labio inferior, mientras lleva las manos hasta su nuca, y hace que él entreabra su boca. Le lame los labios, grabando su silueta, hasta adentrar la lengua en su boca, lamiéndola, saboreándola, pasándola por el paladar, sus dientes, hasta chocar lengua con lengua, al mismo tiempo que él agarra su cadera, y se acerca más a ella, pegando cuerpo con cuerpo. Blaise pasa un dedo por su cuello, arañándola suavemente, dejando una ligera marca. Y gime, y solloza al mismo tiempo. Astoria no sabría describir aquel sonido que ha escapado desde lo más fondo de su garganta, pero a ella le parece la cosa más preciosa que jamás ha oído.

Y le entran ganas de llorar. Y llora, y solloza, y gime, y le tiembla el mentón.

Y él vuelve a llorar con ella, porque su dolor le hace daño a él. Porque sabe que lo que están sintiendo ambos, no está bien, pero no pueden evitarlo.

Sólo ellos pueden hacerse daño, y sólo ellos pueden curarse.

Vuelven a besarse, vuelven a abrazarse, a darse calor, a calmarse, a posar los labios de uno contra los del otro, a acariciar sus rostros, a mirarse, a lamentarse, y a vivir. Porque ninguno de los dos cree haber vivido hasta ese mismo instante.

Y repiten ese proceso una y mil veces, toda la noche, hasta amanecer. Sin mediar palabra, porque las palabras no hacían falta.

A la mañana siguiente nadie pregunta por Blaise Zabinni, ni por Astoria Greengrass.

Ambos despertaban en sus respectivas camas, sin expresión alguna al dormir. Pero con un mundo enteramente suyo. Donde no sólo estaban ellos. Ellos haciendo magia. Sin varita ni hechizo alguno.

_''Encontré a mi héroe sin querer. Cuando mis esperanzas y ganas estaban agotadas. Cuando vi sus ojos, olvidé los años pasados, el dolor.__ Porque el dolor con él no era dolor, simplemente, pequeños detalles que hacían valorar más los buenos momentos. Y él, siempre había sido mi mejor momento. Ahí, a mi lado, en la sala común, apretando la mandíbula cuando un alumno de sexto me acariciaba la pierna derecha. Es cuando me di cuenta de que él no era como un hermano mayor defendiendo a su pequeña. Yo llevaba su nombre grabado en la piel. En el cuello._

_Solo hizo falta un gruñido de su boca, alzando el labio superior de manera tan arrogante, para que el chico de mi lado, temblase como un flan, dejando de intentar ligar conmigo, huyendo fuera de ese lugar._

_Me mira, y yo le miro._

_Y, en ese instante, el mundo se queda en silencio. _

_Y él y yo, tenemos el volumen al máximo.''_


	3. 3 No hubo anochecer más bello

3. No hubo anochecer más bello

''_Otra vez mis clavículas susurran que seas tú el que duerma entre mis huesos. __Qué decirte si eres el flexo donde lucen todas mis reflexiones, donde cada delirio es un verso y siento, amor, que rozo tus labios y muero. _

_Sé mi estrella, guía mi norte, juega conmigo, pues soy una mera marioneta, pierde mi cuerpo, abandona si lo deseas.  
Eres mi soldado en esta guerra. Yo solo soy los cordones que aprietan mis botas, un nudo de sentimientos por ti, mi bando contrario. Empuña una granada, hazme estallar entre pasiones, __¿qué más quieres de mi?_

_Hiciste que mi corazón cambiara de estación para dejar el frívolo invierno __¿y ahora qué?_

_Si le pregunto __qué siente__ en esta guerra y solo alza tu nombre por bandera. El tren se fue sin mí__ y en tu mundo me quedo aquí__, en la calidez de tu amor, haz que sienta lo que quizá no exista y si cierro los ojos, déjame pensarme si quiero abrirlos.  
Desgarra el tiempo mis labios mientras buscan subsistencia en tu espalda._

_Por favor, si eres tú el que me hace respirar. _

_Conozco tus lunares, pero me pierdo en cada uno, como una vez me perdí a mi y ahí están tus manos de pianista para marcar compás y hacer de mis latidos la notas más hermosas. _

_Y quién soy, si ni me reconozco, solo sé que hiciste de mi, mejor persona._

_**Solo sé que no hubo anochecer más bello desde el día que me besaste.''**_

Habían pasado ya años, desde la última vez que Draco veía Blaise. Pero ahí estaban, ambos con sus veintiún años, respirando el aire de una noche que anticipaba un largo y caluroso verano. Un día cualquiera de Mayo, cualquiera, excepto por una cosa. Mañana era la fiesta por el compromiso de Draco Malfoy y Astoria Greengrass, y la fiesta en tan sólo un mes y medio. Fumaban, y entre calada y calada, reían, recordaban, bromeaban, imitaban a gente odiosa que no soportaban.

Pero no hablaban sobre lo rotos que quedaron sus almas aquellos dos últimos años en lo que fue su colegio. Aquel sexto año, en el que a Draco le encomendaron una misión de la cual se enorgullecía, y la cual luego le corrompía el alma, le atormentaba. Le ahogaba, y en la que se vio incapaz de finalizar. Aquel séptimo, en el que para ellos dos, no existían ni bando bueno ni bando malo. Lo único que existió era salvarse el culo e intentar llegar juntos hasta el final. Y lo lograron. Lo de después, fueron meros trámites y mucho, mucho dinero de sus herencias y familias. Lo único visible que quedo de todo aquello, fueron la marca que cada uno llevaba en su antebrazo izquierdo.

Tras ello, Blaise se esfumó, intentando olvidar.

Pero ahora estaba ahí, con él. Como habían estado tantos años, y tantos veranos. Apoyados en el muro de una de las terrazas de Malfoy Manor. Todo es alegría, hasta que llegan al tema de los compromisos.

-¿Tu madre ya te ha agarrado a otra bruja codiciada?-pregunta, medio en broma, Draco.

Blaise niega sonriente con la cabeza, agarrando su cigarro de color marrón con el dedo pulgar e índice, originando un aroma agradable. Su madre desapareció, una vez más, cuando fue repudiado por el matrimonio Greengrass, cuando les informó de que había dejado embarazada a otra bruja, de sangre pura, por supuesto.

Fue el mismo día en que desapareció.

Y una semana más tarde, Daphne Greengrass estaba comprometida con Theodore Nott, y hace tan sólo dos días antes de llegar a Inglaterra, Blaise se había enterado de que esperaban un hijo.

-No quiere saber nada de su único hijo.-encoge los hombros, restándole importancia. Porque así es como ellos dos se comunicaban. Así se transmitían que la vida les jodía una y otra vez, pero que ellos simplemente lo mandaban todo a la mierda.- ¿Y tú? ¿Entusiasmado por ser el marido de la futura Astoria Malfoy?-pregunta, sonriendo de lado, pero sin mirarle.

De la boca de Draco no oye nada, excepto un hondo suspiro, originado en lo más hondo de su alma. Blaise sigue sin mirarle, pero sabe que sus cejas se han arqueado, dejando ver por un momento a un Malfoy desolado, triste, melancólico. Incapaz de afrontar una situación que le reconcomía desde hace tanto tiempo.

Blaise da su última calada, lanzando el cigarro por el aire, perdiendo la pequeña lucecita que transmitía cuando cayó en la hierba de los enormes terrenos de Malfoy Manor.

-Entiendo.-contesta Blaise.- Nuestra melancólica mujercita sigue sin poder ser feliz.

Él asiente, pasando las manos, aún con el cigarro en alto, por su cabello platino, inmaculado, intentando aclararse.

-Tengo una princesa esperando a que la ame. Y ahora no soy capaz.-susurró Draco, entre calada y calada, sin atreverse a mirarle.- Ni siquiera sé cuál es su cantante favorito.

-Lana del Rey.-contesta Blaise.

-¿Qué?

-Lana del Rey.-repite.- Siempre está cantando sus canciones...-murmura.

Sus ojos ya no ven el paisaje que se observa desde el balcón de Malfoy Manor

Sólo la ve a ella.

* * *

Una voz se cuela en el cuarto de Astoria Greengrass, aquel que le pertenece casi desde que tuvo uso de razón, en Malfoy Manor.

-¡Astoria, date prisa, están llegando los invitados!-dice en un gritillo incontrolable Daphne, que tras asomar la cabeza por la puerta, decide entrar, cerrándola a sus espaldas.

Su hermana mayor camina hasta sentarse a los pies de la enorme cama de matrimonio, admirando la belleza de su hermana, que estaba terminando de colocarse los pendientes, sin dejar de mirarse en el espejo de cuerpo entero.

-Una verdadera dama llega siempre tarde-bromea, moviendo los labios, dudando de no haberse puesto suficiente pintalabios.

-Astoria…-murmura Daphne, al borde de las lágrimas.

Ella se gira, mirándola sentada en su cama. Sonríe.

-Vaya… Ni hace una semana que sabemos que estás esperando tu primer hijo, pero ya veo que el embarazo ya te ha revolucionado todas y cada una de tus hormonas…-bromea.

Daphne frunce los morros, fingiendo estar molesta, pero Astoria hace un movimiento de mano, restándole importancia.

-Estás preciosa.

-No tanto como tú.

Astoria sonríe, sonrojándose levemente, y vuelve a mirarse al espejo, tocándose algún que otro mechón de pelo suelto.

-¿Crees que se fijará?-pregunta.

-Sin duda alguna.-contesta su hermana mayor.

Ella asiente, incapaz de reprimir una sonrisa.

Pero Daphne no se refería para nada a Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Saluda a varios magos muy conocidos en su país, el que hace cinco o seis años que no pisaba. Sonriendo ligeramente cada vez que alguno bromeaba, sintiendo el peso de la mano de Lucius en su hombro, enorgulleciéndose de presentar a Blaise, como otro hijo más, cosa que, según el mismísimo Blaise, no se merecía.

No ahora, que volvía a sentir algo en su pecho, que se extendía hasta cada punto de su cuerpo. Aquello que le erizaba la nuca, le secaba la garganta. Que le provocaba un ligero temblor de piernas y aumentaba su pulso.

Sus ojos se fijan en ella. Y joder, no puede dejar de mirar hacia aquella dirección. Ojalá pudiese, pero no es capaz.

Astoria Greengrass, acaba de bajar las escaleras, y él se está derritiendo por dentro.

Se disculpa de aquellos magnates, y también del padre de su mejor amigo, dejándoles solos.

Camina con paso rápido hasta un camarero, agarrando una copa de champán, apoyándose sobre la pared, observándola desde lejos.

Sonríe, saluda a la gente. Narcissa la da dos besos, y corre a presentarla a jóvenes brujas ya casadas y con hijos, esperando a que ella fuese la siguiente.

Y de pronto sucede. Su corazón se encoge. Le duele. Joder que si le duele. Cree que no va a aguantar las lágrimas dentro, como aquella última vez que se permitió llorar. Cuando la tenía entre sus brazos, cuando la beso aquella noche, en un aula vacía. Ella era feliz. Sin él.

Blaise, que tantos años, junto a mujeres sin nombre, junto a gente desconocida, intentando olvidarla, o intentar verla en los ojos de otra, fue incapaz. Él, que tantas noches había pasado en vela, más que las de antes, pensando en sus labios. En sus ojos. En su pelo. En su sonrisa. No tenía sentido. No lo había tenido, no había valido de nada.

Pero, eh. Un momento.

Ella le está mirando. Y su sonrisa se esfuma.

Y él sigue impasible, apoyado en la pared, con la copa aún rebosante, tragando saliva.

Ella se relame los labios.

Él se muerde el inferior.

Ella ni siquiera se disculpa de las mujeres que hay alrededor, pues ni ellas se acuerdan ya de la presencia de la futura señora Malfoy.

Él mira su copa, y la alza en el aire.

Ella vuelve a mirarle.

Y él bebe un trago, viendo como ella estaba decidida a acercarse a él.

Él se separa de la pared, dejando en la bandeja de cualquier sirviente la copa vacía, con intención de hablar con ella.

Pero Astoria ya no está. Ha desaparecido entre la multitud de magos y brujas que se concentran en aquel lugar, aquella noche.

* * *

Nota la mano de su futuro marido entre sus dedos, y sus ojos se desvían de Blaise Zabinni.

Se fija en el rostro de Draco, que le dedica una sonrisa. La atrae hacia sus brazos, entre todo el gentío.

-Estás preciosa-susurra en su oído, pasando una mano por su espalda.

Había deseado toda la tarde, mientras se arreglaba, en querer oír aquellas palabras, de él. Pero no sentía nada. No ahora que le había vuelto a ver, no ahora que había vuelto a recordar, lo que sentía por él, aquello que nunca había disminuido, que nunca había desaparecido. Sólo había estado escondido, esperando volver a salir a flote.

Y ahora era incapaz de controlar.

Draco se separa de ella, para poder volver a mirarla.

-Tengo una sorpresa.

El lugar queda en silencio, pues en un escenario flotante, al fondo del inmenso salón, Lucius Malfoy, a través de un Sonorus, hace saber a todos los presentes, que la cantante favorita de su futura nuera, está aquí hoy.

Y ella aparece. La cantante del mundo mágico más adorada por Astoria Greengrass.

La banda que hay a sus espalda empieza a tocar, y el murmuro de Lana del Rey se oye por toda la sala.

Las parejas empiezan a formarse por toda la sala.

Draco tira de su brazo, y ella está a punto de dejarse llevar, pero es interrumpida, por un mago muy codiciado que desea hablar con su futuro marido.

Él se disculpa, prometiéndola un baile.

Y ella no se lamenta. Sólo le busca a él.

* * *

En el salón de baile de Malfoy Manor, suena la voz de aquella cantante, y aquella canción que tantas veces cantó Astoria, en los pasillos de Hogwarts. Y tiene que verla. Tiene que hablar con ella. Tiene que sentirla.

Vuelve a encontrar sus ojos. Y camina hasta ella.

Ella nota que vuelven a agarrar su mano. Una mano cálida, que acaricia sus dedos, y tiran de ella suavemente. La llevan hasta el centro del salón, rodeados de parejas.

_I've seen the world  
Done it all, had my cake now  
Diamonds, brilliant, and Bel-Air now  
_

-Blaise.-murmura ella.

_Hot summer nights mid July  
When you and I were forever wild_

-As.-contesta él.

Pasa los brazos por su cintura, y ella por su cuello, entrelazando sus dedos detrás de su nuca, sintiendo su piel erizada. No puede evitar sonreír.

-Estás preciosa.-añade.

-Gracias.-susurra.

_The crazy days, the city lights  
The way you'd play with me like a child_

Bailan, sus piernas se mueven juntas, como una sola persona.

_Will you still love me when I'm no longer young and beautiful?  
Will you still love me when I got nothing but my aching soul?_

Blaise no puede reprimir apoyar su mejilla contra su pelo, bajando lentamente sus labios hasta llegar a su oreja, produciéndola cosquillas con su respiración.

_I know you will, I know you will  
I know that you will  
Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful_

Ella traga saliva, cerrando los ojos, abriendo levemente los labios.

_I've seen the world, lit it up as my stage now  
Channeling angels in, the new age now  
_

Él desciende su boca un poco más, acariciando con los labios su cuello.

_Hot summer days, rock and roll  
The way you'd play for me at your show  
_

Ella abre los ojos, alarmándose.

-Blaise.

_And all the ways I got to know  
Your pretty face and electric soul_

Él la hace callar con un leve serpenteo de su boca.

-Astoria, estás rodeada de magos y brujas que no saben quién soy yo, ni quién eres tú. No nos han visto nunca-susurra, sin apartar la boca de su cuello.

Y tiene razón. Nadie de su alrededor les conoce, nadie fija su mirada en ellos. Todos bailan, embelesados, con la dulce voz de Lana, que no para de hacerse la misma pregunta que en ese momento se hace Astoria. Que se ha hecho durante toda su vida.

_Will you still love me when I'm no longer young and beautiful? Will you still love me when I got nothing but my aching soul?_- canturrea sin dares cuenta Astoria, a la vez que aquella mujer en el scenario.

Blaise besa su cuello, suavemente. Abre su boca, y saborea su piel con la lengua, apretando su cintura, acercándola contra él.

- _I know you will, I know you will, I know that you will_-continúa Blaise, en su oído.

Astoria repentinamente se separa de él, con los ojos en lágrimas, y huye de ahí.

* * *

Daphne está sentada sobre una butaca, frente a una encimera de la gran cocina de los Malfoy, saboreando un canapé, mientras tararea la canción que puede oírse en toda la mansión.

_Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?_

Su hermana pequeña entra llorando, tapándose la cara, hasta que quita sus manos, y la ve.

-¡¿Por qué?! ¿¡Por qué no me dijiste que él había venido?!-grita, en un desgarro, sin poder siquiera controlar el temblor de sus rodillas.

Daphne se pone en pie, cerrando los ojos un instante.

-No te entiendo, Astoria.

Ella la mira, entrecerrando los ojos, intentando saber a qué se refería.

-¿¡Por qué no quieres complicarte la vida con él?!-dice ella, al borde también, de un llanto.

Entonces ella se da cuenta. Daphne sigue enamorada de él, de la misma persona que su hermana.

_Dear lord when I get to heaven  
Please let me bring my man_

-Por qué.-exige ella, dando dos pasos.- ¡Por qué le sigues queriendo, después de lo que hizo! ¡Después de arruinarte la vida!

-¡¿Arruinarme?! ¿¡Arruinarme?! ¡Blaise me salvó, Astoria!-contesta ella.- ¡Blaise fingió haber dejado embarazada a cualquier bruja, hizo cancelar nuestro compromiso sin culparme a mí de ello! ¡Blaise hizo que me casara con un hombre que me ama tanto como yo le he amado a él!-grita, frente a ella.

Pero sus gritos sólo llegan a los oídos de su hermana.

La canción sigue sonando, y Lana sigue cantando.

_When he comes tell me that you'll let him  
Father tell me if you can  
_

Astoria ahora se da cuenta. Blaise había roto el compromiso con su hermana, porque ya no es que fuera capaz de vivir con una persona a la que no amaba. No era capaz de vivir sin la persona que amaba.

Y ella era esa persona.

Blaise la amaba.

Y ella le amaba a él.

_Oh that grace, oh that body  
Oh that face makes me wanna party_

Nota cómo la figura de su hermana, emborronada debido a las lágrimas de sus ojos, desaparece de la habitación. Ella se gira levemente y da con sus ojos verde esmeralda.

_He's my sun, he makes me shine like diamonds_

Cierra los ojos. Y en menos de un minuto, se siente rodeada por sus brazos, esos brazos que no sentía desde hace cinco años. Y siente la presión de sus labios, sobre los suyos. Abre su boca, ansiando volver a notar su sabor. Y lo nota. La lengua de Blaise Zabinni recorre su boca entera, y la de ella la suya.

Se deja empujar hasta una pared, y lleva una mano hasta su nuca, tirando de su corto pelo castaño.

_Will you still love me when I'm no longer young and beautiful?  
Will you still love me when I got nothing but my aching soul?_

Su cuerpo ardía, quemaba, y sabía que el de él también.

Su vestido de pronto, está a sus pies.

La blusa de Blaise está totalmente abierta, y sus pantalones, al igual que sus calzoncillos, descansan en el suelo, como su vestido.

_I know you will, I know you will  
I know that you will  
_

Abre sus piernas, de forma instintiva. Y le siente dentro. Le siente dentro de una forma tan perfecta, tan esperada, tan dulce, tan pasional a la vez, que quiere llorar.

Él agarra su cuello, acariciándolo con los dedos, mientras otra mano descansa en su cintura, sin parar de susurrarla cosas que hubiese deseado susurrarla durante estos años.

Ella no puede. Simplemente no puede soportar aquello. Aquella perfección que están haciendo entre los dos.

¿Ella antes había hecho esto?

No, a pesar de haber compartido noches con Draco, definitivamente no había nada como aquello.

-Te quiero.-susurra.

-No.-contesta él.- No me hagas esto.

-Te quiero.-vuelve a repetir ella.

_Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful  
Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful  
Will you still love me when I'm not young and beautiful_

Sigue haciéndola el amor, todo el tiempo que puede, sabiendo que en toda la noche, ni siquiera los camareros entrarán en la cocina.

Y, cuando los dos, entre gemidos y gruñidos, llegan juntos, se abrazan, y se vuelven a besar.

Astoria nota un sabor salado. Las lágrimas de Blaise han llegado hasta sus labios.

Durante el resto de la noche, Astoria se dedica a abrazarle, a besar su mejilla, a dejarle llorar en su cuello.

Para Blaise aquello, es demasiado.

Demasiado amor.

Él no se merecía ni un milésima aparte de aquello.


End file.
